


Spring Break

by letmeputitinyourbutt



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Body Shots, Exhibitionism, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Rimming, Skinny Dipping, Spring Break, drunk sex is hard, hangovers, possibly the origin story, puking from said hangover, white bikini hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeputitinyourbutt/pseuds/letmeputitinyourbutt
Summary: Hux is begrudgingly dragged to Fort Lauderdale for spring break. Surrounded by wild parties, he decides to make the best of it and try his luck with the handsome dark haired runner up of a wet tshirt contest.





	Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> My first Kylux fic written on my own!
> 
> Massive thanks kyluxicle for being an amazing encourager and beta reading this, and dotbushwick for giving me some flirting pointers and help with dialogue. <3

Hux frowned as another person knocked into him causing him to spill the sickly sweet liquid of whatever frozen beverage he was drinking to keep cool of the muggy, summer night over his fingers. Phasma had insisted they go to this party, even though Hux was slightly sunburnt and would much prefer the evening spent relaxing in the air conditioning of their rented condo.

Phasma was easy to spot over the crowd, towering over most people even without the four inch heels. Her blonde head would have been a welcoming beacon if she wasn't fucking walking away from him, a girl under her arm.

Huffing, he made a 360 back to the tacky tiki bar, slamming his frozen beverage onto the sticky surface harder than necessary. He was lucky enough to get the seat as a group of girls walked away screaming about some nonsense. While he had a key to the condo, Phas would scold him in the morning for going home early, and truthfully he did want to partake in some form of spring break debauchery, preferably in the form of a one night stand. It was Fort Lauderdale on spring break. It couldn't be that hard to get laid.

Sipping the melting drink he looked about the area. The venue was a spring breaker’s wet dream. There were multiple equally tacky tiki bars located around the edges of a dance floor flooded with people. In the back there was a crowded pool which made Hux's nose scrunch at the thought of how dirty that water was. At the front was a stage that looked setup for a band to play later, but was currently occupied of a row of woman in white tshirts. Ah, the traditional wet tshirt contest. While the girls all had nice figures, he had more interest in people watching.

The entire area was full of attractive people scantily clad in bikinis and swim trunks. Hux began to feel overdressed with his polo still on over his swim trunks.

Increased shouting brought his attention back to the stage. 

He was either extremely tall or all the girls on stage were awfully short. Hux chuckled to himself at how it would be so much more appealing if the entire event was comprised of tall muscular men instead of the slim beach bunnies. The crowd was full of muscular men, the majority shirtless but Hux was no good at approaching a stranger at a party. At least while sober.

Hux flagged down a bartender, ordering another one of the frozen drinks along with a shot of rum before looking back to the stage. He startled when his eyes met with the tall dark haired man, shirt clinging to his sculpted body. Hux forced his gaze to the girl next to him for a few moments before glancing back. He was still staring in his direction.

Hux was interrupted by his drinks arriving.

While he was distracted the MC was announcing the winners. By the time Hux looked back up the contestants had shuffled around the stage and the dark haired man was gone. Hux slumped against the bar, slightly disappointed that it was over so fast, but if he kept up a steady stream of drinks he could hopefully find someone in the crowd that would do.

Hux had slipped into his own thoughts, watching a group of people lewdly dance on the edge of the dance floor. He ignored the pressure on his arm from a shuffling person until he suddenly felt wet.

“Hey!” Hux turned, ready to scold whoever got his entire sleeve wet then fell silent at sight of the wet tshirt guy reaching over the bar, getting Hux's sleeve soaked in the process.

The man glanced at him, smiled, then went back to trying to wave over a bartender. He may be hot but the nerve. 

“You're dripping on me.” Hux scowled at him. 

The man looked down to where they were touching then pulled away. “Sorry.” He shuffled, finding a way to stand so he wasn’t pressed up against him then look back at him. “Did you see the contest? I won free drink coin. I could get you a drink.”

“I don’t need your charity,” Hux scoffed, still annoyed about his wet sleeve.

The man looked a bit put off before his smile came right back. “Well, then what  _ do  _ you need?” he said in what was supposed to be a sultry voice.

"For some overgrown frat boy who entered a wet tshirt content as a joke to not be dripping chlorinated water on me," he stated before downing the rest of his drink, instantly regretting it with the following brain freeze.

The man laughed and without any hesitation pulled the soping wet tshirt off and tossed it on the ground. “I’m not a frat boy if that’s such a problem.”

Hux barely heard any of the words leaving his mouth, too busy trying not to stare at the bare chest inches away from him. He was built.

The man was still talking. “I’m here with my cousin who I left at some tamer party.” He took a moment to glance around the room before turning back to Hux, his mood shifting. “Do you really think I looked like a joke up there?” He almost looked hurt.

Hux shifted in his chair, knowing this would be the time he could tell the still nameless man to fuck off if he wanted.

“I didn’t want to make fun of the girls. It just seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“No, you looked...good. Better than most guys would up there.”

“Oh, yeah, like you?”

Hux scoffed. “Me? I would be awful up there. Look at me.” Hux turned his body towards the man, instantly feeling self conscious as the man’s eyes raked up and down his form, giving him a lopsided grin.

"I think you'd be pretty adorable. Especially blushing like that." He leaned on the bar, his body now closer to Hux’s and Hux could feel his heart rate accelerated at another body being so close in his personal space. A bartender had appeared, Hux now noticing the drink coin held between his fingers which the bartender took.

“Two shots.”

Hux was certain that wasn’t how the drink coin worked, having read on the website that they could be exchanged for one well drink or one shot. The bartender looked up at him, gave a small smile and poured two shots of whatever alcohol they were using, so cheap it didn’t even have a brand label.

The man picked up one shot and pushed the other towards Hux who reluctantly picked it up.

“Bottoms up,” he cheered before downing the glass.

Having been suckered into the free drink, Hux winced as the god awful liquid (vodka?) went down his throat. The other man seemed unphased by the cheap liquor and Hux could feel his face heat up as he tried not to cough. He was used to drinking alcohol of a finer quality.

“You even go red from drinking. And I thought the blush was cute,” Hux’s company said, looking at him far too intensely.

Hux couldn’t stop the cough, then rubbed his hand over his face which had no doubt heated to an even brighter red. He called him cute. Hux knew he was flirting, why else would a random guy talk to him at the bar and want to buy him a drink, but it didn’t feel real until now.

“I think I need another shot…” Hux mumbled behind his hand. He was going to need many more shots.

The man suddenly stood up, startling Hux as he reached over him. Warm skin pressed against his bare arm where he could feel the muscles moving and flexing as the man grabbed at something. The night air suddenly felt much hotter. Hux turned his head to see why this man’s side was still pressed up against him. He was busy accosting a waitress with a tray of brightly colored plastic vials filled with liquid. Having grabbed three of them, the man sat back down and passed a pink one ot Hux as if he didn’t just invade Hux’s personal space and make his entire body tingle.

The man was giving him that lopsided grin, looking proud of himself for procuring the liquor. Hux’s gaze kept drifting downwards to his bare upper body, damp from the humid night’s air and remnants of the lost wet shirt.

Steadying himself, Hux raised the vial. “Cheers,” he said before downing the shot easier than the first.

His companion was already downing the second shot before tossing the plastic onto the bar top. They fell into silence, Hux’s starting to feel like he could sway, the alcohol hitting him with a pleasant feeling that amplified the tingly warmth already spread through his body.

“Do you want to dance?” the dark haired man asked.

Hux baulked. He was starting to get drunk but was not that drunk. “I cannot dance and am not going to make a fool out of myself out there.”

The man leaned into his space again, voice lower, a large warm hand lightly wrapping itself around Hux’s bare knee. “No one gives a shit what anyone is doing out there. Dancing is an excuse so I can touch you.”

Hux swallowed, tongue feeling heavy with him inches away, dark eyes looking into his too intensely. A smile slowly creeped over his face.

“Alright.”

The man’s grin widened as his hand wrapped around Hux’s hip, pulling him off the chair. The hand moved to Hux’s wrist as he lightly held onto him and led him to the sea of swaying bodies.

As they were walking, another waitress with those brightly colored presumably free shots walked by and Hux jumped to grab two. The man seemed startled at Hux’s sudden retraction of his hand but followed suit in another round of shots. As Hux downed the second one, the large hand returned to his hip and pulled him towards him against his side, leading him closer to the dance floor. Everywhere this man touched on him felt electric. As they entered the sea of people Hux felt himself spinning as he was turned and pulled flush against the man’s chest, arms against his sides and hands resting low on his hips. It was far closer much faster than Hux expected and Hux gripped onto the man’s arms to steady himself as he started moving in a rhythm that somewhat followed the beat of the music.

As the man had promised, no one was paying them any attention, too lost to their own worlds. He loosened up, trying to sway his body the way others were moving. The hands on his hips helped, leading him from side to side, distracting him from over thinking with the way they grazed over his hips.

Hux was beginning to get into it, needing less lead from the other when someone bumped into his dance partner, knocking him into him. They stumbled briefly, Hux not feeling any alarm when the strong arms wrapped around him and kept him from falling. A sort of blue slush ran over the other’s bicep, the person who stumbled into them must have spilled their drink. Before Hux could think better of it, had his tongue against the man’s arm licking a broad stripe over the spilled alcohol.

Pulling back Hux gave him a smug grin that was quickly removed with the man’s hand wrapping around the back of Hux’s head and pulling their lips together. The kiss was sloppy and wet. The man’s other arm wrapped around Hux’s waist, pulling either bodies together and Hux’s leg wrapped around the other man’s leg. They continued to move in some semblance of dancing, Hux hungrily taking what he could from the kiss as he swayed his body against him, not caring that he was rubbing his half erection on a stranger's stomach in the middle of a crowded dance floor.

His hand moved from the back of his neck down to Hux’s ass, squeezing him firmly and pulling his hips closer to him, helping him grind on him. Hux was panting, the kiss breaking but their lips kept brushing against each other as Hux ground against him. Hux let out a moan, wrapping his arms around the mans neck. Hux was barely touching the ground at this point, held firmly against the man’s body.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking hot, I can’t believe you were just sitting by yourself.” His other hand slid down to join the other on his ass, causing Hux to slide down so his hips were level with the mans. The red board shorts he was wearing did nothing to conceal the stiffness in his pants and Hux gasped, rubbing his hips again trying to get a feel of him.

“Fuck I don’t even know your name,” the man said nipping at his ear.

“Hux. It’s Hux.” Hux managed to get out, stumbling as he tried to keep swaying with the man engulfing him.

“I’m Kylo. Kylo Ren.”

Hux laughed, honest to god laughed. He was on a dance floor grinding his dick on a guy from a wet tshirt contest named Kylo Ren. Of course this was how his spring break was turning out.

“What?” Kylo pulled back to look at him, face turned into a frown.

“Nothing, this is just not how I expected my night to go.”

They continued to move as the party went on. Hux lost track of time as he worked up a sweat and pulled Kylo off the dance floor. The music had gotten louder and the partiers more dense, making it hard to move through the crowd. They ended up back at the bar, trying to shout over the music as they drank the fruity drinks on special along with the free shots floating around the venue.

Hux found himself being led out towards the beach away from the noise of the party, and it was a welcome break, the cool ocean breeze misting over his face. They stumbled over the sand, he had lost track of how much they had drank. As they reached the line where the sand met the water, they came upon articles of clothes strewn across the beach, their owners hooping and hollering beyond the surf.

Kylo was grinning at him. “Ever been skinny dipping?”

In the back of Hux’s mind there was still a voice telling him how dangerous it was to go swimming at night, drunk, and at risk of being arrested for indecent exposure. The grinning man in front of him squeezing his hand made him feel daring and Hux was pulling his shirt over his head.

“It’s a night of firsts for me.” He threw the shirt into the sand then shoving his shorts down before he could chicken out. There was moment of regret when Kylo stood staring at him, butt naked on the beach, hands fidgeting to cover himself.

“Fuck,” Kylo laughed, pushing his own shorts down and in the same motion, grabbing Hux’s wrist and dragging him into the surf. Hux had been hoping to get a view of Kylo’s dick, but only got glimpses in the dark of it swinging as he turned around and flopped into the water as a small wave crashed over him.

The cold water caused him to flinch but he pushed his way into it, wanting to cover himself.  When it reached his genitals though he still let out a small shriek.

The other skinny dippers had drifted a bit farther down the beach, and seemed to barely notice that they were there. They were in waist high water when Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux, pulling him down into the water against him. Hux’s knees bent and found their place against Kylo’s hips, as Kylo held him weightlessly in the water against his chest. The frigid water was doing a good job at keeping him from getting hard against Kylo’s stomach, but the warm hands that slid down onto his ass, gripping and pulling at his cheeks, caused him to moan and stir. Kylo’s wandering fingers brushed against the top of his asscrack, before sliding down it and lightly teasing over his hole. Hux quivered from it, as Kylo stroked his finger firmly over it before pulling away.

His lips were on Kylo’s again, legs wrapping around his waist and locking at the ankles. Kissing past the surf under the moonlight with faint music in the distance was horribly romantic. The water was getting rather cold and Hux was beginning to shiver, still wrapped around Kylo he pressed against him now for warmth.

“It’s cold.” His teeth were chattering.

Kylo started moving towards the shore, Hux still wrapped around him until he got in shallow enough water Hux had to let go. They trudged to shore, now noticing the other skinny dippers had left. Hux wrapped his arms around his torso, the ocean breeze feeling freezing while soaking wet. Kylo was in front of him again, pulling on his shorts. He got a better glimpse at him this time, mostly at the ungroomed dark mess of hair between his legs.

Hux had a harder time finding his shorts. He swore he had left them right next to Kylo’s and his shirt. Getting flustered being the only naked one on the beach, he cupped himself and wandered the area, hoping they just got kicked somewhere.

“You have to be fucking kidding me!” he yelled after searching for a minute. Someone took his shorts. All that was left on the beach were his sand covered polo, some beer bottles, and a white bikini.

Behind him he could hear Kylo laugh, which was not helping the situation.

“Oh yes, me getting arrested on the way back to him hotel room for indecent exposure is hi-larious!” Hux barked, turning towards Kylo who was picking up a discarded article.

“Put this on, it’ll probably fit.”

Hux took the item and shook out the sand with the hand not keeping himself modest. 

It was the white bikini.

The bottoms were small, but not smaller than some of the lacy underwear he had worn in the privacy of his own apartment. If he tried to look at it positively, at least it wasn’t a thong. People would stare but it was better than walking around naked.

“This is tiny,” he said, holding the bikini bottoms pinched between two fingers.

“I bet you’d look hot in it,” Kylo teased, grinning at him.

He pulled the bottoms on, stumbling while he got his foot through the second hole. They felt different than anything he had worn. The fabric was smooth and silky yet oddly thick. It sat low on his hips and his ass felt like it was half hanging out. His dick managed to fit into it but there was a visible bulge and his balls were dangerously close to slipping out. Putting his hands on his hips in defiance he looked up at Kylo, who was staring at his crotch with his mouth hanging open. Hux had never had anyone stare at him that way before and he wasn’t sure if it was in horror or adornment.

“Damn, you look good in those.” Kylo managed to pull his eyes up to Hux’s face, but only for a moment before looking back down. “Fuck, you’re even shaved.” He emphasized by grabbing Hux’s hip and rubbing a thumb just above the hem of the fabric.

The firm grip on Hux’s hip bone made him squirm. He wanted those hands all over him again. As if reading his mind, he wrapped his arms around him, nipping at his neck. Kylo’s mouth moved down his neck, licking in the dip of his collarbone and mumbling something about how hot he looked in that. Hux snorted at Kylo’s interest in the bikini. He had only known him for a few hours and was already indulging him in some kink of his.

Hux gasped as Kylo’s tongue licked over a nipple, the sensation going directly to his cock. He tried to squirm away but Kylo’s arms tightened, trapping him as he rubbed his tongue over the sensitive bud. Hux moaned, throwing his arms over Kylo’s shoulders. His hand snaked its way into Kylo’s damp curls, tugging. 

“S-stop that. This bikini is tiny.”

Kylo laughed against his chest, the vibrations causing Hux to shiver, before he let go.

Hux glanced down, his semi stiff cock somehow still contained in the small amount of fabric. Kylo appeared in front of him again, holding the other half of the bikini with that stupid grin on his face again.

“You have to wear the top,” he exclaimed, shoving the fabric into his hand.

Hux stared at it, holding the lightly padded fabric in his hands. This was ridiculous. He did not have to wear the top. Glancing up at Kylo he was still giving him that expecting grin, and Hux felt himself give in.

_ Fuck it _ , he thought, pulling it over his head and hoping he was putting it on right. The world was still spinning slightly and he didn’t want to get tangled in this. The string was snug around his chest, the triangles of fabric hanging off him. Kylo pulled the other strap back over his head and adjusted it until it was sitting in a reasonable fashion.

“Fuck, how are you so perfect?” Kylo groaned, running his hands over his face, looking at him as if he was something to be revered. It was mildly concerning. 

The fabric felt nice against him. It wasn’t uncomfortable or horribly noticeable that he was even wearing it except for the occasional brush it had against his skin.

“You sure some girl isn’t going to freak out that I’m wearing her bikini?” Hux asked, twisting at the waist trying to look at how much of his ass was hanging out.

“You wear it better.”

“You don’t even know who wore it earlier. Which is disgusting now that I think about it.”

“Don’t have to, you look better in it then anyone on this beach.”

“We’re the only ones on this beach right now.” Hux failed to suppress his grin from his smart ass comment.

“Damnit Hux, take the compliment.” Kylo laughed, bending over. Hux didn’t think it was that funny until he realized Kylo was wrapping his arms around him and soon the entire beach shifted as he was thrown over Kylo’s shoulder. For a split second he thought they were going down, Kylo stumbling with Hux’s weight over him. Neither of them were in any condition to carry another person, both still heavily intoxicated.

Hux cursed, legs kicking as Kylo took off towards the party, nearly falling twice which earned him a slap on the ass.

When he was put back on his feet he nearly fell over, Kylo gripping his arms to keep him standing. He felt disoriented. His feet were still bare, his sandals forgotten on the beach. He was no longer on sand but it dusted concrete and the music was loud again. They were back at the party with people walking around and he was in a fucking bikini.

While the cold water sobered him up a bit, the alcohol still numbed any shame he might have felt as eyes raked over him as Kylo lead him through the crowd.

Someone patted his shoulder while telling him an overexaggerated “damn”. Others did double takes and gave more a reaffirming comments that he looked hot.

Hux was distracted by someone cheering at him when Kylo stopped abruptly causing him to run into him. Kylos arm wrapped around his waist keeping him against his body. 

“Remember when you licked me?” he said into his ear, the noise around them loud. “Let's do that again.”

With him pulling back Hux could see that they were back at a bar again, though which one he wasn't sure. What Kylo was referencing was apparent. He was tall enough to see over the crowd gathered around a girl laying on her back on the bar as another girl was presumably doing a shot off her stomach.

“I want to lick it off you.” Kylo purred into his ear, now standing behind him, arms gently wrapped around waist. 

“I am not getting up there.” he turned his head to speak into Kylo’s ear. “I'm barely fitting in this damn thing and I'll fall out if I get an erection.”

“Does having people watch you turn you on?”

Hux had to think about it. He wasn't sure if that was part of it or if he was just too drunk to care that people saw. Before he could decide there was cheering and someone tapping his shoulder. The girl had gotten off the bar and people were looking at him, saying something. Movement in his peripheral vision revealed Kylos hand above his head pointing to him, volunteering him. 

_ Fuck it _ , he thought, walking forwards and letting the crowd pull him towards the bar.

He pulled himself up on it to sit effortlessly, but was less graceful when he tried to lay down, falling onto his back and kicking someone.

Fear still got through his intoxicated state, not knowing how this worked. He wasn't particularly interested at the thought of a random person licking his body. Kylo reappearing at his side eased his worries. He was saying something to a woman with a bottle of liquor he hadn't seen before. 

The change in direction had him feeling dizzy, the people around him becoming a blur. Cool liquid being poured into his naval caused him to shiver as goosebumps raised on his skin. The liquid overflowed and spilled up his stomach towards his chest and downwards, being soaked up by the bikini bottoms.

He looked down just in time to make eye contact with Kylo as his lips met his skin, sucking up the liquid before licking a broad stripe over the trail that had run up his body. 

Hux let out a soft moan that was drowned out by the roar of the crowd. Everything felt fuzzy. Hux arched his back as the second shot was poured into him, causing the liquid to spill further than the last. Kylos tongue was on him again, lathering over his skin. Kylo was the one doing the shots but Hux felt drunk again on the feeling of his tongue and hands touching him and the people around him, their cheers becoming a dull indistinct roar. 

He didn't even notice he was lightly panting until arms pushed their way under his knees and back, picking him up off the sticky bar. Kylo set him down on his feet without letting him fall. How he was still able to have that kind of motor skill was beyond him.

People were patting him on the shoulder and praising him for a good show. The thought of hoping his dick was still covered crossed his mind as a cold drink was placed in his hand. Sipping it, it was one of the fruity frozen ones.

He could hear Kylo telling him how amazing he was as he led him through the crowd. People knocked into him as he tried to sip the drink through the colorful straw, smiling even as the slush spilled over his hand. 

He might have looked ridiculous the bikini but there was a hot man at his side telling him how sexy, amazing, and perfect he was. He felt invincible.

A group of guys yelled at him, cheering something about his ass. Passing the drink to Kylo he lifting the elastic string around his body, flashing the group who yelled louder, one even falling over here his seat on the railing as his friend hit him. 

Turning back to Kylo his mouth was hanging open again, still curved up in a grin.

With Hux's top resituated, Kylo wrapped his arm over his back, leading him away. 

“I need to get you out of here before another guy steals you away.” he joked once they were far enough away to talk without shouting.

Hux grabbed for his drink back. 

“Why  _ are _ we still here?” Thinking about it, he wasn't sure why they hadn't left yet.

“Because you look good in that bikini. It's nice to show you off.”

Hux hummed at the praise. “You thrust your swimwear fetish on me, now you're going to put your exhibitionist one on me too?” Hux teased.

“I didn’t see you complaining stretched out on the bar. You were almost falling out of your bikini when I pulled you off there.” Kylo ran his fingers up the dip of Hux's back. 

He should had felt a bit of shame at that, but was distracted again at Kylos touch.

“If I pulled myself out and asked you to blow me on the bar, would you do it?”

Kylos pupils widened. For a second he stumbled over his words. 

“Please tell me you have a room somewhere near by or I'm going to have to blow you on the bar. Maybe in an alleyway.”

Hux laughed. “It's right down the street.”

Walking back to the condo barefoot was unpleasant and he got weirder looks the farther away they got from the party, but no one said anything. Kylo might have had something to do with that.

In the lobby he had the horrible realization that his key card was somewhere in his shorts pocket. He silently thanked Phasma for telling him to leave his phone and wallet in their room, his credit card and ID where at the bar still.

The man working the front desk kept a calm face as he issued him a new card. They were probably one of the tamer groups he had assisted tonight. 

Kylo had managed to keep his hands to himself in the lobby but as soon as the elevator door closed, Hux was pinned to the wall, a hand gripping at the exposed meat of his ass and his tongue licking into his mouth. 

Hux had wrapped most of his limbs around him, one for barely touching the floor when the door opened with a ding. Hux stumbled out of the elevator and Kylo’s grip, taking off down the hall with Kylo chasing after him. When he stopped in front of his room, he was nearly knocked over with the force of Kylo running into him. 

Hux cursed as he struggled to slide the key card into the hole. Kylo’s mouth sucking between his shoulder blades wasn't helping. 

He managed to get it in only for it to blink red. Kylo had moved south and was nipping at his lower back, mumbling something vulgar. Hands pulling at the bikini bottom caused him to startle and jut his ass back, effective knocking Kylo onto his back. 

“Not in the hallway you prick.” Hux scolded without any bite. 

As Kylo struggled to get up, Hux managed to get the door open. He hurried into the room before Kylo could do anything. Kylo closed the door behind him as Hux flipped on the lights. Phasma must either be out still or at someone else's place.

Their rented condo had an open kitchen and livingroom with a balcony off it. Along the wall were two identical bedrooms and a bathroom off the livingroom. Hux went straight for his room, Kylo right behind him who didn't even close the door before pushing Hux down on the bed face first.

Kylos mouth went back to where it was probably leaving marks on his lower back. Hux squirmed, his dick getting friction against the bed. Kylos hands grabbed and lifted his hips like it was nothing pulling him up on all fours.

“Let me see you,” Kylo growled as he tugged on the strings of the bikini. One came undone and the bikini was pulled down, trapped on one leg. Kylo groaned, prying Hux's cheeks open, thumbs digging into sensitive skin of his thighs.  “Fuck, you're shaved everywhere.”

Hux shivered at the coolness of the air conditioned room blowing over his exposed hole. He yelped, jumping forward but the hands held him still as a hot wet tongue licked over his hole. He moaned, pressing back onto Kylo’s face as his arms gave out and he burrowed his face into the bed.

It was unsafe and filthy. He had showered before going out but Kylo knew nothing about him and he was doing a very good job at burrowing his tongue in a stranger's ass.

Behind him he could hear Kylo laugh. Too far gone to feel any shame, Hux only felt impatient and annoyed at what was so funny about his ass.

“What?” he asked, voice muffled by the comforter.

“Your ass tastes like sunblock and vodka.”

Hux huffed and couldn't get out a retort before his tongue was back on him. He moaned out Kylo’s name and his legs started to tremble as Kylo’s hand wrapped around his dick which was hanging heavy between his legs and gave it a few light tugs while he continued working on his ass. 

When he first thought of dragging Kylo back to his room he thought he was too drunk to attempt anal, but now he needed him in his ass. 

“Fuck, Kylo,” Hux whined, not above begging for it. “There's lube and condoms in the top drawer of the dresser. Want you in me.”

Kylo pulled back and Hux whined at the lose of contact. He could hear Kylo digging through the dresser, and he sat up to move to the edge of the bed. Kylo returned to him with a strand of condoms and the drug store lube in hand. His thin swim shorts were tented and Hux suddenly wanted him in his mouth first. 

Hux ran his hands down Kylos chest, feeling the curves of every muscle. His fingers stopped at the closure of the swim trunks, opening it and pushing them down. 

Getting his first good look at his dick, his mouth watered. It was long and proportionally thick, somewhat sticking out towards him. It would feel amazing if he could get it in his ass. Grabbing and digging his thumbs into Kylos hipbones, Hux leaned forwards and took the head of it into his mouth, licking over it. He was still slightly soft and tasted like salt water and sweat. Kylo groaned above him and Hux looked up as he took more of him into his mouth, running his tongue over the underside of his cock, working against the alcohol to get him all the way up.

Kylos eyes were lidded and his lips parted as he watched him. Hux was sloppy, running his tongue over over the silky skin while making obscene wet noises. Hux took it as far back as he could before pulling off, more interested in getting it up his ass than down his throat.

Kylo whined and Hux shuffled back, flopping onto the pillows and spreading his legs, an invitation. He was still wearing the damn bikini top and the bottoms were hanging off his left thigh.

Kylo moved onto the bed slowly, looking him over with awe. He crawled until he was hovering over Hux, knees pressing into his thighs.

“Should I take this off?” Hux asked, running his hands over the flat cups. “It doesn't really fit me. You'd fill it out better”

“I love your flat chest,” Kylo said, pushing one of the triangles of fabric out of the way and pinching a nipple. Hux squirmed, arching his back into the touch. Kylo bent over him, taking the exposed nipple into his mouth.

Hux moaned, his cock stiff and leaking against his stomach. Kylo bit down lightly and Hux whined, pulling the other cup out of the way to expose his other nipple. Kylo instantly moved his mouth to it, his fingers working on the one he let go of. 

Hux's hips thrust up, desperate for friction. “Oh my god,” he moaned, tangling his fingers through Kylo’s hair and wrapping his legs around his back. Hux thought he might come then and there with the way Kylo played with those sensitive nerves. He didn't get to test it as Kylo stopped and in Hux's disoriented state he nearly startled when Kylo caught his mouth with his.

It was the sloppiest yet, Kylo licking not only into his mouth but around it. When he pulled back it dawned on him that he indirectly kissed his own asshole.

The snapping of the lube opening drew his attention back to Kylo who tried to pour it on his fingers. He managed to get a third of it onto them, the rest falling onto the bed. Hux didn’t care about it if he would just hurry up. Kylo rubbed it over his fingers, then reached down between Hux’s spread legs. Hux shrieked and nearly kicked him as his finger jabbed him in the taint, missing his target.

“Be gentle!” Hux scolded, vaguely remembering difficulty with opening a door. The action startled him more than it hurt.

“Sorry,” Kylo said, choosing to rub his finger up and down him until he was able to slip it in without missing. The first finger went in easily, Hux's body relaxed, humming with arousal. Kylo pushed the finger in and out, rotating it trying to stretch him.

The second finger was more difficult to get in, it jabbed at his rim a few times before he was able to slide it in next to the other one. It stung but it wasn’t overly discomforting. Hux reached down and stroked his own cock, trying to distract from Kylo’s awful attempt at opening him. After he had scissored him for what Hux thought would be good enough, he kicked him off and climbed onto him. Kylo looked dazed as Hux straddled his hips, reaching for a condom and stroking Kylo’s dick. Getting the condom on was difficult but he managed before slicking it up with lube and climbing over it. Getting it in was just as difficult as wrapping it. He was sizable, but not as stiff as he needed to be, and it kept slipping out of his hand and rubbing up his asscrack.

They finally got it in with Kylo holding it and Hux lowering himself onto him. Hux sat on him, letting himself adjust until the stinging sensation subsided. He should've prepared himself more but he was impatient. Kylo panted something about how tight he was as he placed his hands over Kylo’s chest. He lifted himself up then lowered, attempting to build a rhythm which was about as sloppy as their kissing.

Hux groaned as Kylo’s hands rested on his hips, pulling him harder against him. Hux tilted his hips until he found the angle that felt really good and cried out, nails digging into Kylo’s chest. Their thrusting was getting out of sync. 

Kylo sat up, wrapping his arms around Hux’s waist and pushed off to flip them over. Suddenly the world was spinning and he was falling sideways. They collided with the floor, Kylo toppling onto him, crushing him. Somewhere in the fall he had slipped out of him. Kylo was fucking laughing.

“Get off me you arse!” he yelled, shoving him.

Kylo stumbled off, and tried to help Hux up which ended up being him dragging Hux across the floor by his arms. Hux kicked at his shins until he let go and climbed back onto the bed on his own.

“Are you going to fuck me or throw me off the bed again?” Hux huffed, sitting on the bed. 

Kylo grabbed his legs and knocked him onto his back. Hux moaned as Kylo hiked his legs over his shoulders and shoved back into him, knocking his breath out. His legs came off his shoulders, pushing them over his head, and leaning most of his bodyweight on Hux as he fucked into him, the pace fast and hard. Hux felt like he was being crushed but it was amazing. His breaths came out in gasps as Kylo fucked into him.

“What if I fucked you like this on the bar?” Kylo started, confirming Hux's theory of him having an exhibitionist fetish. The wet tshirt contest should have been the first hint. Maybe he has one too. 

Hux squirmed, moaning loud enough his neighbors probably heard. “And then what? “ Hux panted, wanting to know how Kylo’s fantasy would end. While highly unrealistic, maybe he could blow him under a table sometime.

“Hold your legs open like this, let everyone see my cock sink into your tight ass.”

Hux cursed, reaching down between his legs grabbing himself. He was close.

“Keep talking,” he said stroking himself quickly.

“I’d fuck your ass until you came and made a mess of yourself, then come in your ass and let everyone see it drip out of your used hole onto the bar.”

Hux’s back arched as he let out a moan, spilling onto his hand and stomach. His body went limp and Kylo continued to roughly fuck into his abused hole.

“Oh my god, Hux, that’s so hot. You got off to that, I- Nf-” Kylo hunched over him burying his face into Hux’s neck. Giving a last few rough thrusts, he came inside him before stilling and collapsing on him, not minding that he weighs a good amount more than him.

He was hot and sweaty and Hux could barely breathe. “You’re crushing me,” Hux huffed. “Kylo? Kylo!” Shit he was asleep. Hux pulled at his hair and kicked him in the ass with his heel until he stirred.

“Get off me, you oaf!”

He rolled over onto his side, enough that Hux could yank his arm out from under him.

On his side, Kylo wrapped an arm around Hux, pulling him back into his warm sweaty embrace. Exhaustion was quickly engulfing him, his head still spinning. He could really get up to close the door, the light from the hallway still illuminating the bedroom. Whatever, he can deal with it in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~

The first conscious thought Hux had was that his mouth was dry and then that it was way too bright in the room. Daring a peak, he had made it back to his own room. He was naked and now aware of another presence in his bed. Right. Kylo. His heavy limbs and fear of oncoming nausea rivaled the fear him turning over to see his partner. He had been so hot at the bar in that water soaked translucent shirt but the remainder of the night was still fuzzy to him. He slowly rolled over to see Kylo passed out on his stomach, face pressed half into the pillow probably drooling on it. 

He looked peaceful, face relaxed and that gorgeous thick hair sticking up in every direction. Hux sighed in relief, the man looking just as appealing now as he did in Hux's drunken stupor. The room was so bright because he never pulled the blinds back. Of course they didn’t think about the blinds, they didn’t even get the door. They had passed out on top of the blankets, and Hux hopped Phasma was still at whatever party she went to.

Needing a glass of water, Hux slid out of bed as gracefully as he could, careful not to wake Kylo. He winced as his ass throbbed, a bit sore from going too rough last night. He slipped on a clean pair of briefs and headed into the kitchen. He barely made it out of the bedroom before his stomach lurched and he sprinted to the shared hall bathroom, making it to the toilet in time as his body expelled whatever remains he had in his stomach. As he coughed he heard someone shuffling in the doorway.

“Fun night?” Phasma asked, leaning against the doorway looking well rested and put together. 

Hux glared at her from his position on the floor, head still leaning over the toilet. At least he had put some form of clothing on. 

“You seemed to find a good one,” she laughed. “You were either really drunk or he was really good for you to pass out with the door open.”

Hux rubbed his hand over his face. “Both.”

“Hux?” A voice came from the living room, Phasma turned and Hux could hear Kylo, “Shit, I didn't know anyone else was here.”

He must have retreated to the bedroom as Phasma turned back to Hux. “He's really packing. Did you get that whole thing up you?”

Hux felt like he was going to throw up again and managed to stick his middle finger at her as he bent over the toilet again. She left him to his misery and once he felt like he wasn’t in danger of making a mess of the condo, he got up and got that glass of water. He brought an extra one into the bedroom, knowing Kylo would also need it.

He sat on edge of the the bed still naked, looking much less peaceful and borderlining complete shit. He took the water, downing it in one go.

“I need to eat something,” he grumbled. “Who’s the woman?”

“Phasma, the pain in the ass friend who dragged me down here. She’s about as gay as I am. There’s a restaurant downstairs. I bet they make greasy omelettes.”

Twenty minutes later they managed to make it to the lobby without Hux hurling again. Hux had thrown on shorts and a tshirt, Kylo was back in his swim trunks, Hux’s sunglasses, and the largest shirt Hux brought which still stretched obscenely over his chest. Hux ordered a small plate of eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns, not sure if he could handle eating much, and Kylo ordered some large omelette with too many ingredients.

After the waiter left, they sat in silence, Kylo looking ridiculous in the sunglasses in the indoor restaurant.

“Where are you from?” Kylo asked.

“New York.”

“The city or the state.”

“Brooklyn.”

“Really? I’m in Jersey, about an hour and a half outside the city.”

Hux scrunched his nose, uncertain if he was more concerned over the complications that could arise from Kylo living so close or that he had fucked a guy from Jersey.

There was a long silence.

“I don't think I can do another night like last night anytime soon,” Hux said, rubbing his hand over his face. He knew he’d get over it but the thought of alcohol made him sick, and it was only the first night of his week here.

“What about a quiet dinner?” Kylo asked as he fidgeted, seeming nervous. “Only if you're interest. If not that's totally ok. But if you'd like, I'd really like to take you to dinner.”

Hux thought it over. He had the whole week down here and he wanted to feel what Kylo was like in bed when he wasn’t tripping over his own feet.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
